User blog:Lunaluka/Konoha Kagerou Dream Theory and more
Umm... these are my theories for the Kagerou Project. : Konoha knows Hibiya and Hiyori, right? And according to his song he tries to save him. Hiyori doesn't make it out alive from current knowledge. I have two theories: #'Konoha Kagerou Dream Theory:' Konoha watched Hiyori die and Hibiya trying to save her. He dreams of a never ending time loop and keeps trying to save them but can't since its a dream. In song song he says his "see through body won't reach them in time". When he says 'see through' it probably means he's not there, yet he keeps trying to save them. #'Azami Kagerou Time Loop Theory:' Azami used her snakes to create a never ending day time loop since her lover was a human and human lives are short. She waits for him but soon realizes he's not coming. She leaves the time loop and explores the world. She takes form of a cat and meets Hiyori. On August 15th her power is at is fullest. She uses her power to create a time loop for Hibiya to save Hiyori but after realizing Hiyori would be sad if she lost Hibiya the rules flip. They end up saving each other by dying for the other. Azami realizes this is torture having to watch them each die. She stops the time loop but Hiyori ends up dying and Hibiya gets his power. * Ayano's Suicide Factor Theory 1: In Children Record we see human Ene looking at a person (dead?) on the floor with a person standing above them looking down at them. The person looking down is probably Kenji-kun (my nickname for Kenjirou >.<). I think Kenji-kun killed or did something to that person. Or Kenji-kun is one of the scientist that destroyed Ene's town. Ayano found out and became depressed that her father would do this. Shintaro saw her crying because of this but didn't know about it or what do to and left. She couldn't take it anymore and killed herself. * Ayano's Suicide Factor Theory 2: This theory has to do more with Shintaro and Ayano. Ayano likes Shintaro a lot but she has bad grades and could never compete so she holds back her confession. She finds out her father's secret (Theory 1 ↑) 'and thinks that Shintaro wouldn't accept the daughter of a criminal. She commits suicide leaving behind the 100 percent test which made her a bit happy knowing she caught up to Shintaro's standards. *'Headphone Actor Voice Theory: Okay, we all know Actor is Ene. I believe the voice that lead Ene to cross the field was Ene from the a different path. In this path Ene died from the bombs and wanted to save herself creating a new path. She learns about the scientists and everything from heaven then leads Ene to cross the field. After realizing she put herself in danger she apologizes. ----- This blog entry it outdated. Comments are no longer available. Category:Blog posts